


Genesis

by Commander_Owl



Series: O Święci Patroni... [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Fluff, Gangsters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Violence, Weapons
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl





	1. Miłość Twa Przedniejsza od Wina

Spod lekko przymkniętych powiek przyglądał się Szefowi, który w niemalże nabożnym skupieniu nakładał na swoje absurdalnie długie paznokcie kolejną warstwę smolistej emalii. Kiedy Kowboj po raz pierwszy spotkał na swej drodze Przywódcę Świętych, uważał ten manikiur za naprawdę mocno przesadzony. Wiele potrafił zrozumieć, w końcu nawet w tamtych czasach nie był wzorcem normalnego wyglądu, ale to właśnie ten detal wzbudził w nim najwięcej emocji. Początkowo nawet myślał, że są to zwykłe tipsy, ale nie – liczące sobie dobre trzy centymetry, starannie wypielęgnowane szpony były w stu procentach naturalne. Jedynie ich odnawiany regularnie kolor był kwestią kosmetyków, jednak tego jakoś potrafił się domyślić. Może i był facetem, ale jednak mniej-więcej ogarniał do czego służy zawartość kosmetyczki jego bezpośredniego przełożonego.

– Czuję, że się na mnie gapisz. – Fiołkowe oczy podniosły się znad zsuniętych na czubek nosa okularów do czytania i wbiły w niego swe niezmiennie hipnotyzujące spojrzenie: – Co jest, słonko?

– Nic. – Wzruszył ramionami, wygodniej układając się na czteroosobowym łóżku, które z pewnością byłoby w stanie wytrzymać nawet tygodniową orgię: – Po prostu lubię patrzeć jak je malujesz.

– A co w tym ciekawego? – Pełne wargi wydęły się nieco, gdy gangster dmuchnął na lśniącą warstwę ciemnego lakieru.

– Niby nic. – Prześlizgnął wzrokiem po długich, opalizujących na fioletowo warkoczykach opadających na umięśnione, pokryte skomplikowanymi wzorami plecy barwy czekolady: – Po prostu se patrzę.

– Aha… Jasne.

Uwielbiał ten uśmiech. Nawet tatuaż upodabniający Bossa do boga voodoo nie był w stanie zmienić tego, jak piękną i ujmującą istotą był. Lata śpiączki, pełne trudu i znoju odzyskiwanie miasta, które i tak należało do niego, tworzenie międzynarodowej marki – nic nie było w stanie nanieść ani na jego ciało, ani na duszę dość blizn, by zdołać go jakimś cudem okaleczyć czy oszpecić.

– Zarzucasz mi kłamstwo? – Zadziornie uniósł ku górze jeden kącik ust.

– Tobie? – Ciemnoskóry kryminalista podniósł się z fotela i ruszył w stronę łóżka, po drodze odkładając okulary na szklany stolik zajmujący środek przestronnego apartamentu: – Tobie w _pierwszej_ kolejności.

– No wiesz co? Ranisz mi serce.

– Jakim cudem? – Kierownik wspiął się na materac i usiadł okrakiem na kolanach swego pozornie niewzruszonego tym gestem zastępcy: – Przecież ty nie masz serca.

– Może – zgodził się, przejeżdżając dłońmi po napiętych udach, po czym zacisnął mu palce na biodrach. – Robi ci to coś, skarbie?

Szef zaśmiał się półgębkiem i pochylił się ku niemu, wpierając swe obłędnie miękkie wargi w jego własne, o wiele mniej obfite i w paru miejscach poprzecinane bliznami. Wciąż trzymał dłonie uniesione nad głowę, jednak gryzący zapach emalii nadal był na tyle intensywny, by wiadomym było, iż jeszcze daleko jej do wyschnięcia. Nie zmniejszyło to jednak determinacji z jaką Przywódca Świętych wgryzał się w leżącego pod nim mężczyznę, co w sumie nie było niczym zaskakującym – ten człowiek został stworzony do podejmowania wyzwań i zawsze potrafił zauważyć rzuconą mu pod nos rękawicę.

Dzisiaj ubrani byli prawie normalnie, jedynie w jakieś powyciągane dresy oraz podkoszulki. Żadnych pasków, uprzęży czy, o zgrozo, nawet skóry. Cały dzień zajmowali się telefonowaniem do wszystkich naraz, poganianiem każdego, kto im wszedł pod rękę, oraz udawaniem, że nie są w stanie usłyszeć dzwonka oznajmiającego połączenie przychodzące od Shaundi. Jutro czekał ich kolejny skok i musieli dopiąć parę spraw na ostatni guzik, jednak też nie było powodów do paniki. Tak przynajmniej _jemu_ się wydawało – Boss z kolei wydawał się być… Spięty. Z jednej strony całym swym sercem był tutaj, coraz głębiej zapadając się w kolejne pocałunki, z drugiej zaś jego myśli krążyły gdzieś w oddali i z pewnością nie miały najmniejszego związku z pozbyciem się odzieży.

– Denerwujesz się? – Odgarnął z lekko zaskoczonego oblicza parę niesfornych warkoczyków i odrzucił je na pochylony kark.

– Niby czym? – Kierownik zaśmiał się cicho, jak zawsze, gdy został na czymś przyłapany: – Wszystko mamy nagrane. Nie ma co srać żarem.

– Weź nie pierdol. – Zdzielił go lekko po łbie: – Mamusię oszukasz, tatusia oszukasz, ale mnie kurwa kitu nie wciśniesz, więc lepiej się zastanów, zanim znowu gębę otworzysz.

Najświętszy Spośród Świętych wyprostował się powoli, wzdychając przy tym z nieskrywanym niezadowoleniem. Czasem komunikacja z tym człowiekiem była szalenie prosta, jednak raz na jakiś czas zdarzały się chwile, gdy wyduszenie z niego nawet jednego słowa stawało się zwyczajną mordęgą. Niestety, ostatnio podobne przypadki miały miejsce coraz częściej. Kowboj wiedział, że gdzieś tam w głębi serca ten postrzeleniec kryje myśli, o które nikt by go nie podejrzewał, ale żeby zatajać je nawet przed _nim_?! No to już szczyt wszystkiego.

– Wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko. – Stracił już rachubę, ile razy powiedział te słowa rodem z taniego romansu, ale jeśli miały choćby minimalną szansę zdziałać, będzie je klepał do usranej śmierci: – Nie ma się czego wstydzić, to nat…

– Nie denerwuję się skokiem, młotku. – Drugi po Bogu zmierzył go karcącym spojrzeniem: – Po prostu… Nie uważasz, że to wszystko jest zbyt… Wielkie?

Z zainteresowaniem przekrzywił głowę i uniósł się na łokciach, nie spuszczając wzroku z nienaturalnie jasnych oczu drugiego kryminalisty. Miał wrażenie, że po tygodniach usilnych starań wreszcie jest bliski wyduszenia z niego czegoś konkretnego, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że wystarczy jeden zły krok, a będzie musiał się pogodzić z kolejnymi cichymi dniami.

– Po kiego chuja my w ogóle napadamy na ten bank? – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych nieco wyżej uniósł dłonie, upodabniając się tym samym do wyjątkowo upiornej primabaleriny: – Z samych ciuchów, napoi i innego gówna mamy hajsu jak lodu. I jeszcze ten film! W zasadzie wszyscy dają nam pieniądze za to, że istniejemy, nic nie musimy robić. Jasne, jesteśmy _gangsterami,_ więc robimy to, co _gangsterzy_ robić powinni, ale _po co_? Dla zachowania wizerunku? Z nudów? Jaki to ma sens?

Wiedział, że kiedyś dojdzie do tej rozmowy i nawet czuł pewną ulgę na wieść, iż chodziło tylko o to. Psychiczne problemy ich umiłowanego wodza nie raz i nie dwa spędzały mu sen z powiek, ale akurat na podobne słowa był przygotowany – widział ich nadchodzące echo za każdym razem, gdy Boss niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w okno podczas narad wojennych, których słuchał tylko jednym uchem. Czuł je w każdym pocałunku po zakończonej akcji, gdy wrzucali torby pełne pieniędzy do magazynu tylko po to, by o nich zapomnieć, wręcz dotykał ich, gdy zmęczeni bezczynnością zapadali się w pościel. Jaki jest sens być zdobywcą, gdy się od dawna stało na szczycie? Już nie czekał ich żaden podbój, mieli wszystko, czego tylko mogli zapragnąć. Gdzie w tym wyzwanie? Gdy wszystko staje się tak proste, w zasadzie każde kolejne osiągnięcie traci swą wartość. Rozumiał to, jednak prawdopodobnie odczuwał to o wiele mniej dotkliwie niż ten zrodzony z czynu i chaosu człowiek, którego największym wrogiem była stagnacja.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić? – Powoli przesunął dłonie ku górze, zaledwie muskając poruszające się pod naporem przyspieszonego oddechu żebra: – Chcesz odejść?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie… – Szef dopasował się do jego dotyku, lekko odchylając głowę do tyłu: – Ale nie wiem, co będzie dalej.

– Kiedykolwiek wiedziałeś?

– Kiedyś miałem marzenia… – Czarne powieki zakryły fiołkowe tęczówki, a po lekko wyschniętych wargach prześlizgnął się sam czubek języka: – Teraz nie mam nic. Tylko ciebie. Nawet nie jestem pewien, czy to wszystko nadal jest rzeczywiste.

Kowboj z głębokim pomrukiem przylgnął wargami do ciemnego obojczyka, wyciskając z drugiego mężczyzny głęboki jęk. Wiedział, co musi zrobić. Co należy do jego powinności. Dziś trzeba przypomnieć jego zwiastunowi końca świata, że jeszcze jednak żyje, że w jego żyłach płynie prawdziwa, czerwona krew, którą można przelać i ocalić, że choćby była dana im tylko ta jedna noc, to wszystko jakimś cudem nadal ma sens. Dlatego też bez słowa ostrzeżenia przerzucił Przywódcę Świętych na plecy, kompletnie ignorując jego uwagę na temat gładkości właśnie położonego lakieru – miał gdzieś podobne drobiazgi. Zamiast tego, skoncentrował się na zdzieraniu nadmiaru garderoby tak z siebie jak i z niego, odrzucając na bok niepotrzebne mu w tej chwili łachy. Jedyne, co się teraz liczyło, to coraz bardziej przyspieszające oddechy, naelektryzowana skóra oraz zapadający głęboko w nerwy dotyk, którym mieli się podzielić.

Tamtego dnia, gdy prawie został przejechany na jakimś zaplutym przez wszystkich pijaków rogu w Stilwater nie sądził, że kiedyś z taką zapamiętałością przylgnie do tego godnego boga ciała, że będzie ono jego i tylko _jego._ Prawdę mówiąc, wtedy nie myślał nic – jedyne, do czego był zdolny to stek przekleństw pod adresem idioty, który najwyraźniej w świecie nie potrafił po ludzku wchodzić w zakręty. Ale to było dawno, bardzo dawno temu. Teraz mieli do czynienia z zupełnie innymi czasami, gdy ich palce już odruchowo wchodziły sobie na spotkanie i splatały się ze sobą tak mocno, iż niemalże zlewały się w jedno. Zresztą, jaki był sens roztrząsania przeszłości? Niewiele im w tej chwili z tego przyjdzie. Na razie miał o wiele ważniejsze sprawy na głowie – wygiętą w łuk szyję, która żebrała o jego pocałunki i ugryzienia, spoconą skórę, po której tak łatwo było mu się prześlizgiwać, rozchylone na boki nogi, między które się wsunął, całym swym ciężarem napierając na drugiego gangstera.

– Mocniej… – Padła marnie wyartykułowana między gwałtownymi westchnieniami prośba: – Do jasnej cholery, bła…

Nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać. Jeszcze raz zmobilizował wszystkie posiadane siły, wgniatając swego ukochanego w materac z taką zapalczywością, jakby chciał go rozszarpać na strzępy. Bo przecież to była miłość, czyż nie? Nawet jeśli inni pewnie nie nazwali by ich relacji równie wzniosłym słowem, jedynie ono pasowało to tak głębokiego oddania, do podobnie porażającej potrzeby posiadania na własność wyłącznie tego konkretnego człowieka. Pal sześć zdanie innych, liczyło się tylko to, co oni dwaj czują i myślą. A przynajmniej na chwilę obecną nie doświadczali niczego poza sobą nawzajem i tylko to się liczyło. Nic więcej nie miało znaczenia. I nie powinno go mieć.

Po wszystkim jak zwykle zapadli się w pościel, niemrawo doprowadzając się do jako-takiego porządku. Na razie kryzys został zażegnany, jednak Kowboj zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie – jakkolwiek ta noc była spektakularna, na pewno nie stanowiła wyjścia z sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli. Tym niemniej, były to rozważania na inny dzień, gdy nie będą musieli zaprzątać sobie głowy rozpoczynającym się za parę godzin skokiem.

– Pamiętasz plan? – Z czułością pogładził chłodne od stygnącego potu czoło.

– Nie jestem idiotą. – Kierownik palnął go w ramię, udając urazę: – Gorzej, że ten debil Birk może wywinąć jakiś numer. Przypomnij mi, po jaką cholerę on tam z nami idzie?

– Przygotowuje się do filmu. Ma w nim grać, pamiętasz?

– Tak, tak… Dobrze, że idą z nami Shaundi i Gat. – Boss uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, kompletnie bez przekonania: – Z nimi ta akcja nie może się nie udać.

– Mam uważać na tego aktorzynę?

– Jedyny tyłek, na jaki masz prawo się gapić należy do mnie i nie zapominaj o tym. – Poczuł na swoim ramieniu miękki pocałunek: – A teraz lepiej śpij, muszę dzisiaj wcześniej wstać.

– Po kiego chuja?

– Przez ciebie rozmazał mi się lakier. – Potężne ziewnięcie mocno zniekształciło naznaczoną wyrzutem odpowiedź: – Przecież nie mogę…

Tylko ten jeden człowiek był w stanie zasnąć w połowie zdania. Dobrze, że przynajmniej wreszcie udało mu się odpłynąć – Kowboj nie miał siły na kolejną rundę, żeby go do końca zmęczyć. Sam też powinien iść w jego ślady, jednak jeszcze przez chwilę chciał się nacieszyć spoczywającym na nim ciężarem. Wprawdzie nie wiedział dlaczego, ale dopadł go dziwny niepokój, zupełnie jakby to, co udało im się osiągnąć, było w rzeczywistości niezwykle kruche i zaskakująco łatwe do zniweczenia. Jakby miał utracić _jego_. Owo odczucie nie podobało mu się ani trochę, bowiem zawsze był niezwykle pragmatycznym facetem – jeśli sprawa nie wymagała przesadnego filozofowania, unikał podobnych deliberacji. Poza tym, to tylko kolejny skok, co mogło pójść nie tak?

 


	2. When the Good Heist Goes Bad

– Ale wiedział, że miał być tutaj o dziesiątej? – Boss z wyrzutem rozejrzał się dookoła, zupełnie jakby mógł w ten sposób cokolwiek przyspieszyć.

– _Przecież to aktor_. – Usłyszeli z krótkofalówki głos Pierce'a: – _Oni zawsze się spóźniają._

– Fajnie, kurwa, że dopiero _teraz_ mi o tym mówisz. – Z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową: – To bardzo użyteczna informacja, kiedy już na niego od godziny czekamy.

– Nie sraj żarem. – Kowboj poprawił nasadzony na swe płomieniście rude włosy kapelusz i włożył ręce do kieszeni.

Powoli wziął głęboki wdech i spróbował policzyć do dziesięciu. Jego niegdysiejszy ochroniarz, a obecnie zastępca oraz partner życiowy jak zawsze miał rację – samym wnerwianiem się na pewno nie sprawi, że ten cholerny palant Birk pojawi się o czasie. Nie było sensu wypruwać sobie flaków tylko dlatego, że jakiś niedouczony aktorzyna rodem z taniego serialu o wampirach sądzi, iż jest już wielką gwiazdą filmową i ma prawo nie przychodzić na umówioną godzinę. Owszem, gdy dzieciak wreszcie pokaże tutaj swoją zakazaną mordę, oberwie w nią tak, że będzie mu potrzebny szwedzki chirurg plastyczny by odzyskać dawny wygląd, ale na razie trzeba po prostu spokojnie poczekać.

– Szefie, wywal ten lakier. – Shaundi przyjrzała się krytycznie jego paznokciom: – Już chyba w ogóle nie zasycha.

Z pewnym niezadowoleniem popatrzył na pomarszczoną i lekko zmatowioną powierzchnię domyślnie lśniącej emalii po czym rzucił swemu ukochanemu karcące spojrzenie. To, że wczoraj jego wysiłki w zakresie doprowadzenia swoich dłoni do porządku legły w gruzach jeszcze potrafił mu wybaczyć – w końcu wszelkie ewentualne niedogodności zostały mu wynagrodzone wręcz z nawiązką. Jednak naprawdę mógł mu pozwolić zająć się renowacją uszkodzonych powierzchni dziś rano, ale nie, po prostu _musiał_ wyłączyć pierwszy budzik i poderwać ich obu z łóżka dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Z jakiegoś powodu jego dawny bodyguard zawsze to robił, jeśli poprzedniego wieczora musiał się użerać z jego załamaniem nerwowym – najwyraźniej wychodził z założenia, że porządna dawka snu zawsze jest najlepszym wstępem do rozwiązywania problemów.

– No nareszcie jest. – Jedyna przedstawicielka płci pięknej wśród zebranego dowództwa przewróciła oczami na widok nadjeżdżającej limuzyny: – Niestety.

– I kto by pomyślał, że kiedyś będziesz narzekać na adoratora? – Kierownik uśmiechnął się złośliwie: – Gdzie jest prawdziwa Shaundi i co jej zrobiłaś?

– Mam ci wepchnąć granat w tyłek?

– To już zrobione. – Jego zastępca wyszczerzył zęby, nadając tym samym swojej twarzy wyraz, który mógł się przyśnić w nocy jako koszmar.

 


	3. I'm Free - Free Falling

Jest takie stare porzekadło, które przestrzegało przed pochopnym wypowiadaniem życzeń, bo mogą się spełnić, czy coś w ten deseń. Wprawdzie trudno jest sobie przypomnieć jego dokładną treść, gdy się najpierw stara rozpaczliwie utrzymać na majtającym się niebezpiecznie skarbcu wyrwanym z trzewi zaskakująco dobrze uzbrojonego banku (nie wspominając o średnio wygodnych kostiumach, w których się owe cyrki uskutecznia), a następnie ucieka na durś przez należący do niejakiego Syndykatu samolot wypełniony po brzegi gangsterami w dziwnych wdziankach oraz skrzyniami załadowanymi cholera wie czym.

– Czy ja dobrze widzę, że one są w samej bieliźnie?! – krzyknął Boss, chowając się za jednym z samochodów, jednocześnie przeładowując zdobyczny pistolet.

– Nie no, noszą jeszcze płaszcze. – Kowboj uśmiechnął się złośliwie: – Przynajmniej mają styl. Pamiętasz Bractwo?

– Oni jak raz nie machali mi cyckami przed twarzą – sarknął, wymownie przewracając oczami. – Kurwa, więcej ich matka nie miała?! To tylko jeden jumbo-jet, ile tego tutaj nalazło?!

– Czy możemy wreszcie ruszyć dupy i stąd spadać? – wciąż roztrzęsiona po dość nagłej i niespodziewanej śmierci Johnny'ego Shaundi przylgnęła im do pleców, przeskakując nad jednym z licznych już trupów.

Obaj panowie popatrzyli w stronę wieszaka ze spadochronami i uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo. W takich chwilach byli w stanie komunikować się bez użycia słów, która to zdolność ich towarzyszy równie często fascynowała, co nieco przerażała.

– Faktycznie, będziemy już _spadać_ … – Pokryta bliznami twarz dawnego ochroniarza ponownie wykrzywiła się w niespecjalnie miłym dla oka uśmiechu.

– OK, o co chodzi? – Ich naczelna hippiska popatrzyła na nich pytająco: – Co wy knujecie?!

– No co, mamy dwa spadochrony. – Przywódca Świętych wziął oba plecaki i jeden z nich rzucił swojemu zastępcy: – A jest nas _troje_.

– Są takie dni, że naprawdę…

 


	4. We're Going to Need Guns

– Arsenał? – Szarpnął drzwiczki poobijanego samochodu, otwierając je dla Pani Porucznik.

– Yup. – Szef wyglądał na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie.

– Arsenał Gwardii Narodowej?

– Yup.

Rozumiał, że szok wywołany śmiercią jednego z najbliższych przyjaciół ma prawo zachwiać zdrowymi zmysłami każdego człowieka, ale taka teza wymagała, aby delikwent nie miał wcześniej zrytej bani. Jeśli idzie o Kierownika… Cóż. Wzorcem zdrowia psychicznego to on na pewno nie był i to już od dość dawna. W zasadzie Kowboj zadawał się z nim głównie dlatego, że obaj nie byli normalni, jednak bezczelna napaść na zbrojownię był pewną przesadą nawet jak na nich. Nie chodziło o to, że nie podjąłby się tego zadania – od takiego stwierdzenia był niezwykle daleki – jednak nawet on wolałby mieć przy sobie coś więcej niż tylko pistolet kupiony na rogu oraz obdrapany wóz, który znaleźli w zaułku między burdelami.

Wprawdzie starał tego po sobie nie okazywać, jednak sam również przeżywał śmierć Gata, choć w o wiele mniejszym stopniu niż jego towarzysze. Znał tego sukinkota już od dawna i nie raz, i nie dwa polegali na sobie podczas bitwy oraz wyciąganiu ich nieustraszonego wodza z mniejszych bądź większych tarapatów, ale też nigdy nie był zbyt sentymentalnym gościem. Ludzie umierali i nie było sensu z tego powodu zbyt długo płakać – o wiele lepiej było dorwać skurwieli, którzy ich zabili. Na szczęście tak jego zwierzchnik, jak i Shaundi zdawali się podzielać ten pogląd. Przynajmniej tyle…

– Ale jesteś pewien?

† † †

– Przekaż swojemu byłemu, że to mieszkanie to nora. – Dawny ochroniarz z niesmakiem popatrzył na lepki ślad, jaki jego but wyżłobił w warstwie tłuszczu pokrywającej podłogę w kuchni i rzucił Pani Porucznik wymowne spojrzenie.

– Bez przesady. – Pierce wciąż wzdragał się wejść dalej niż do dużego pokoju, jednak starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry: – Pamiętasz podziemia pod starą misją w Stilwater _zanim_ je porządnie wyremontowaliśmy?

– Wiesz co… – Na chwilę zastanowił się nad tą wypowiedzią, wracając pamięcią do wypełnionego po brzegi karaluchami obozowiska meneli oraz grzania się przy ognisku rozpalonym bezpośrednio na podłodze: – Cofam to, co powiedziałem. Przytulnie tutaj jak u mamy.

– Bo już się bałam, że zamierzacie być niewdzięcznymi dupkami. – Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i wróciła do zbożnego trudu doprowadzania sedesu do stanu, w którym rzeczywiście będzie można na nim usiąść bez ryzyka złapania jakiejś francy: – Kurwa, czemu ja to sprzątam?! Nie powinniśmy z tym zaczekać na chłopaków?

– Jeśli jesteś w stanie nie popuścić do czasu ich przybycia…

– A gdzie oni znowu do jasnej cholery poleźli? – Wychyliła się z łazienki, dumnie dzierżąc w ręku szczotę do klopa.

– Kobieto, poszli po piwo i szamę. – Washington wreszcie postanowił zrobić coś pożytecznego i zaczął usuwać gruz z kanapy.

– Zatem jest im wybaczone – westchnęła. – A Szef? Dlaczego zawsze, kiedy trzeba coś posprzątać, to akurat jego jakimś cudem nie ma pod ręką?

– Jest na dachu, ale nie pytaj _mnie_ , co tam robi. – Pierce już zamierzał usiąść i odpocząć, jednak nieugięty wzrok ich koleżanki nakłonił go do kontynuowania porządków: – Lubię chłopa, ale jak chce być sam, to wolę go zostawić _samego._

– Dobrze, dobrze… – Rudowłosy gangster nie bez wysiłku odkleił się od posadzki i pokuśtykał w stronę wyjścia: – Ale jak padną strzały, to będzie _wasza_ wina.

– Sądziłam, że to u was gra wstępna…

Niespecjalnie miał ochotę teraz zawracać gitarę ich wodzowi, bowiem w gruncie rzeczy zgadzał się z Washingtonem – jeśli ktoś ma dość towarzystwa, to powinno się go zastawić w świętym spokoju, zwłaszcza, jeśli zawsze ma przy sobie naładowaną spluwę. Ale w tym konkretnym przypadku nie do końca dobrze by się czuł z podobną decyzją. Po tym wszystkim… Nie powinien go zostawiać sam na sam z jego myślami. Wątpliwości co do przyszłości gangu, śmierć Gata, zrzeszenie grup przestępczych czyhających na ich życie – to mogło być trochę za wiele na jednego człowieka. Zresztą, nawet gdyby chodziło tylko o rozjechanego kotka, nie dałby mu opłakiwać jego utraty w samotności.

– Hej, jesteś tutaj? – Major kopniakiem otworzył drzwi z cienkiej dykty: – I dobrze robisz, Shaundi tylko czeka, żeby dać ci mopa do ręki.

Z dachu nie było widać zbyt wiele, w końcu budynek nie należał do najwyższych, jednak nadal malujący się przed jego oczami krajobraz był o wiele lepszy niż ten, który mogli podziwiać z okien mieszkania. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Kowboj nigdy nie był amatorem wedut, bowiem zdecydowanie lepiej czuł się na otwartych przestrzeniach, dlatego też nie popadł w przesadny zachwyt. Steelport było miastem jak każde inne: miało swoje lepsze, bardziej prestiżowe kawałki oraz dzielnice zasługujące jedynie na miano zapadłych dziur. Okolica, w której wylądowali nie była ani jednym, ani drugim – plasowała się na samym dnie klasy średniej, radośnie machając na powitanie slumsom.

Szef stał na samej krawędzi dachu i patrzył na wschodzące słońce, opierając ręce na biodrach. Ponieważ nie zdradzał sobą objawów nastroju samobójczego, jego towarzysz nie zdążył w sobie wyhodować nawet zalążka obaw o jego zdrowie. Owszem, nie raz robili rzeczy, które można było odbierać jako zamach na swoje życie, ale zawsze żywili głęboką nadzieję wyjść z nich cało. Dość, że w tym konkretnym przypadku Kowboj nie miał podstaw, by z paniką w oczach rzucać się ku swemu ukochanemu i go odsuwać od krawędzi – nawet lepiej było nie wykonywać przy nim żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, bo faktycznie udałoby mu się spaść z tego dachu i rozmazać na chodniku.

– Co jest? – Podszedł do niego, starając się nie wleźć w skorupę zaschniętego gołębiego guano: – Znowu masz głębokie przemyślenia na temat życia i śmierci? Zrobić ci jajecznicę?

Boss wreszcie się ku niemu obrócił, uśmiechając się lekko. Już… Już kiedyś jego oczy miały taki wyraz, bardzo, bardzo dawno temu, kiedy dopiero co się poznali. Kiedy dosłownie przed chwilą wybudził się z kilkuletniej śpiączki i nie miał absolutnie niczego oraz, co więcej, wybierał się na wojnę, musiał się zemścić i odzyskać to, co niegdyś należało do niego. Wtedy, w starym dobrym Stilwater czekało go wyzwanie, któremu niejeden by nie sprostał i teraz było dokładnie tak samo. Nagle się okazało, że jedyne, na co może liczyć, to starzy kumple oraz własna determinacja. Byli pozbawieni zaplecza, kasy, splendoru oraz luksusów, do jakich w ostatnim czasie przywykli, jednak oblicze ich przywódcy jednoznacznie świadczyło o tym, iż w tej sytuacji widzi nie tylko same utrudnienia, ale też coś, czego mu w ostatnich czasach brakowało. Wreszcie naprawdę musiał się postarać, żeby osiągnąć wyznaczony sobie cel. Znów czekała ich prawdziwa, gangsterska robota, zamiast wylizywania muszli ostryg i kąpania się w szampanie. Miały nastać dni chaosu i znoju, ale… To dobrze. Do tego byli stworzeni. Do walki, nie leżenia na jedwabiu.

Chwycił go gwałtownie za ramiona i przyciągnął ku sobie, niemalże żarłocznie wgryzając się w jego pełne wargi. Już zaczynał się bać, że go utracił na zawsze, że człowiek, który onegdaj pożarł mu duszę i skradł serce, został przygnieciony nadmiarem niosącego ze sobą stagnację przepychu. Nie chodziło o to, że przestał go kochać – do czegoś podobnego nigdy nie byłby zdolny – po prostu cierpiał, patrząc, jak umiłowana przezeń istota dusi się i nie jest dłużej w stanie być szczęśliwa. Dlatego teraz wręcz piał z radości, trzymając Szefa w ramionach, na nowo czując, jak w nich obu płynie gorąca, pragnąca życia krew.

– Zabijemy skurwieli. – Ujął jego twarz w dłonie, wtulając mu nos w policzek: – To miasto będzie nasze.

– Będą żałować, że z nami zadarli. – Kierownik uśmiechnął się łagodnie, głębiej mu się zapadając w ramiona: – Nikt nas nie powstrzyma.

– Możesz teraz pocałować pannę młodą. – Usłyszeli za sobą głos Shaundi: – Weźmiecie się wreszcie za jakąś robotę, czy nie?!

 


	5. Steelport, Here I Am

– Naprawdę, Pierce? Sądzisz, że po tych wszystkich latach akurat _ty_ musisz mnie uczyć, jak się do kurwy nędzy jest przestępcą? – Fioletowooki kryminalista zawsze wydawał się być przynajmniej odrobinę (no dobrze, kurewsko) poirytowany, gdy się go traktowało protekcjonalnie. Takie podejście zwykle było błędem, który większość ludzi miało szansę popełnić tylko raz. Na swoje szczęście Washington był za bardzo z nimi zakumplowany, by zginąć za coś takiego: – Za kogo ty mnie masz?

– Stary, to nie tak, że się czepiam. – Porucznik otworzył drzwiczki, po czym wysiadł na podjazd Lizanka: – Po prostu warto przypomnieć sobie podstawy, nie? Na pewno nas to nie zabije. Poza tym, niczego cię nie uczę, po prostu zwiedzamy sobie Steelport.

– Dobra, dobra… Niech ci będzie. Ale to _ja_ wybieram kolory karoserii. Wy dwaj się do tego nie dotykacie. – Szef popatrzył na nich znacząco, po czym ruszył w stronę wałęsającego się po warsztacie mechanika: – Dacie radę nikogo nie zastrzelić?

– Zależy, jak długo będziesz tam siedział. – Jego zastępca uśmiechnął się znacząco, obracając pistolet na palcu.

Nie chodziło o to, że Porucznik nagle zaczął gardzić starym, gangsterskim rzemiosłem – w końcu właśnie do tego zaczynali – ale bawienie się w to jeszcze raz było minimalnie upierdliwe. Boss już dwa razy zagarniał dla siebie miasto, naprawdę trzeba było przechodzić przez to po raz kolejny? No ile można?! Cóż, pewnie gdyby powiedział to na głos, zaczęto by się śmiać z tego, jak bardzo pokochał luksusowe hotele, granie w reklamach oraz przemysł muzyczny, dlatego też na wszelki wypadek postanowił zachować swoje zdanie dla siebie. Dawniej trochę za często wypowiadał swoje myśli na głos i niekiedy był mieszany za to z błotem, jednak wreszcie nauczył się minimalnej powściągliwości. Przynajmniej raz na jakiś czas.

– Zdaje się, że dobrze sobie z tym radzi – westchnął Washington, szukając w kieszeniach gumy do żucia.

– Zawsze dobrze sobie radzi, kiedy ma komu spuścić wpierdol. – Kowboj podał mu swoją paczkę i poprawił rondo kapelusza: – A wszystko wskazuje na to, że trzeba będzie nakopać do dupy trzem gangom.

– Zastanawiało cię, dlaczego to zawsze są akurat _trzy_ gangi?.

– … Pierce, naprawdę nie masz lepszych rozkmin?

– Po prostu mnie to ciekawi, brachu. – Wzruszył ramionami: – Poza tym, co mam robić, czekając aż on wreszcie pomaluje wóz na jakiś kompletnie debilny kolor? A potem będziemy musieli tym jeździć po mieście.

– Jeszcze się nikt nie zesrał od koloru lakieru, wyluzuj. – Klepnięcie w ramię zapewne miało być pocieszające, jednak w rzeczywistości prawie go przewróciło na twarz: – Robi ci to, jakbyś go znał dopiero od wczoraj.

– Nie o to chodzi, po prostu… – Skrzywił się, czując w ustach nieco zbyt intensywny smak mentolu wymieszanego z eukaliptusem: – Chryste, czy ty zawsze musisz rzuć gwoździe? Człowieku, masz jakieś problemy ze smakiem, czy co?

– Mówisz to za każdym razem, gdy daję ci gumę. Nigdy się nie nauczysz.

– Miałem nadzieję, że… Czemu do cholery ta bryka jest różowa?!

† † †

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Boss rzadko zaopatrywał się w Planecie Świętych. Owszem, niby to była ich własna marka i w teorii był zobowiązany (przynajmniej moralnie) do noszenia tych ciuchów, jednak jakoś niespecjalnie widział się w roli targetu. Zawsze o wiele bardziej leżał mu asortyment ze „Skóry i Koronki”, który o wiele lepiej trafiał w jego mocno fikuśne gusta i przy każdej wizycie bez trudu znajdował tam coś dla siebie. Tutaj natomiast musiał naprawdę porządnie się postarać, żeby wypatrzeć coś, w czym nie wyglądał jak bananowa młodzież gustująca w klimatach gangsterskich.

– I jak? – Wyszedł z przebieralni w króciutkich szortach.

Kowboj uniósł podejrzliwie jedną brew, po czym skrzyżował ręce na piersi, przyglądając mu się badawczo znad ciemnych soczewek okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Kierownik westchnął cicho, wiedząc, że w gruncie rzeczy sam się o to prosił – zakupy z tym człowiekiem niekiedy przypominały mordęgę, bowiem dzielił on ubrania na dwie podstawowe kategorie: A. ciuchy, które mu były głęboko obojętne, względnie mu się nie podobały oraz B. ciuchy, które miał ochotę później osobiście z niego ściągnąć. Przypasowanie poszczególnych elementów garderoby do jednej z wyżej wymienionych grup niekiedy zajmowało mu trochę czasu i należało się z tym pogodzić, jeśli się chciało usłyszeć od niego jakąkolwiek opinię.

– Powiesz coś? – spytał, siląc się na cierpliwość.

– Nie, nie. – Major lekko przekrzywił głowę: – Napawam się.

Dobrze, czyli grupa B.

– Szpilki?

– Cudowne. – Ten uśmiech zasługiwał już na miano zbereźnego: – Wspominałem już kiedyś, że masz piękne nogi?

– MUSICIE TO ZOBACZYĆ! – Washington w pełnym pędzie wpadł do sklepu, mało się nie zabijając na wirażu, po czym przyjrzał się najnowszej kreacji swojego zwierzchnika: – Eee… Ładne buty?

– Co musimy zobaczyć? – Dawny ochroniarz złapał go za wszarz i ustabilizował.

– _Jego_.

Zanim zdążyli zadać pytanie dotyczące danych personalnych wspominanego przez Porucznika osobnika, rzeczony pojawił się w drzwiach sklepu, w zasadzie wyrywając je ze ściany wraz z towarzyszącą im framugą. Tak ich nieustraszony wódz, jak i jego lojalny zastępca mieli już w swej karierze do czynienia z naprawdę ciekawymi osobnikami, poczynając od odchowanego na sterydach Maero i na niemalże niemożliwym do ukatrupienia Panu Słoneczku kończąc, ale to _coś_ mimo wszystko zdołało wprawić ich w niemałe osłupienie. W końcu nie co dzień się zdarzało, by szarżował na nich facet gabarytów przeciętnego domku działkowego, w którego oczach kryły się szaleństwo oraz głęboka tęsknota za rozumem jako takim.

† † †

Niemalże synchronicznie oparli się plecami o ścianę łazienki i osunęli się na wciąż nieco lepką podłogę, wydając z siebie po głośnym jęknięciu. Do tej pory udało im się trzymać fason i nie dać po sobie poznać, że spotkanie z rozjuszoną górą mięsa atakującą ich z zaciekłością kopniętego w dupę byka zrobiło na nich jakiekolwiek wrażenie, ale teraz, gdy byli już sami w mieszkaniu jednego z licznych byłych chłopaków Shaundi, wreszcie mogli przypomnieć sobie, że czasem jednak coś jest w stanie spowodować u nich żywsze reakcje. Ciężko stwierdzić, skąd Syndykat wziął to… Cudo, ale należało się modlić, że było jedyne w swoim rodzaju.

– Ty… Co to kurwa było? – Kierownik popatrzył na swego ukochanego lekko zszokowanym wzrokiem, wciąż nie odrywając potylicy od chłodnych kafelków.

– Mnie pytasz? Skąd ja mam do chuja miłego wiedzieć?

– Czyli obaj po równo gówno wiemy.

Wreszcie wybuchnęli głębokim, odbierającym oddech śmiechem, który po pewnym czasie zmusił ich do zwinięcia się w kłębki na posadzce oraz kwiczenia niczym zarzynane foki. Właśnie po raz kolejny w niezwykle spektakularny sposób uniknęli śmierci i jedyne, do czego byli zdolni, to rechotanie jak nadźgane nastolatki. Cóż, w ich przypadku trudno było oczekiwać jakiejkolwiek innej reakcji, jednak warto było zaznaczyć, iż normalni ludzie zachowywali się trochę inaczej, zwłaszcza, jeśli jeszcze dwadzieścia minut temu uciekali płonącym samochodem przed jakimś mutantem z dna piekieł.

– Sądzisz, że całe miasto jest takie? – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych popatrzył na niego z figlarnym uśmiechem.

– W sensie jakie? – Trzeci Po Bogu pociągnął nosem i zerknął nań z zainteresowaniem.

– No wiesz, nie co dzień spotykasz krzyżówkę niedźwiedzia z betonem zbrojonym. – Fioletowe oczy błysnęły radośnie: – No chyba, że jednak o czymś nie wiem.

– Wiesz o mnie aż za dużo. Ale szczerze? Mam nadzieję, że tak – odparł, głaszcząc go po rozsypanych na podłodze warkoczykach i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Przynajmniej będzie ciekawie.

 


	6. Trafficking

– Ha! Dowiozłem nas na miejsce w jednym kawałku! – Ich nieustraszony wódz radośnie wyskoczył z samochodu: – I co powiesz?

– Że dalej prowadzisz jak łajza – mruknął, patrząc na obdrapany lakier.

– No wiesz?! Właśnie…

Nie dane mu było dokończyć, jakie to wiekopomne osiągnięcie przypadło mu tym razem w udziale, bowiem z całej pary wpadł nań samochód Jutrzenki, posyłając go na ścianę budynku. Większość normalnych ludzi w tym momencie rzuciłoby się w ślad za ukochanym, żeby sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno jeszcze żyje, jednak Major wolał prostsze rozwiązania – parę celnych headshotów na pewno dobitnie uświadamiało, jaki ma stosunek do ludzi rozjeżdżających jego mężczyznę.

– Ja skurwielom jajca urwę! – Szef chwiejnym krokiem stanął na nogi i rzucił martwym kryminalistom nienawistne spojrzenie, po czym stropił się nieco: – A nie, moment, same kobitki przyjechały. To co ja im mogę zrobić?

– Możesz je normalnie zastrzelić. – Rzucił mu magazynek i sam również przeładował trzymany w ręku karabin: – Pierce, długo tam jeszcze będziesz się pierdolił?

– Handel to sztuka, mój porywczy przyjacielu!

Jeśli tak oczywiście można było nazwać sprzedawanie figurek Świętych. W teorii nie było to nielegalne – w końcu sami produkowali i firmowali to gówno swoimi nazwiskami – jednak na chwilę obecną trudno było nazwać ich gang ulubieńcami tłumów w Steelport. Ta operacja miała na celu zmienić nie tylko liczbę ich lokalnych fanów, ale również wybadać, na ilu sprzymierzeńców mogą w okolicy liczyć. Poza tym, otrzymywane pieniądze też nie były bez znaczenia – po tym jak Syndykat wyczyścił im konta, musieli się trochę odkuć. Wprawdzie chodzenie pod rączkę z korporacją Ultor zapobiegało byciu pozostawionym bez grosza przy duszy, jednak nie wszystkie aktywa mogli upłynnić z dnia na dzień. Dlatego też jeździli jak domokrążcy po mieście, starając się zniechęcić Jutrzenkę do podążania za nimi jak smród za wojskiem.

– To lepiej się pospiesz… – Boss lekko zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się nadjeżdżającemu z oddali pojazdowi wrażego gangu, który wiózł na pace kolosalnego wręcz pasażera: – Bo chyba jednak mają więcej takich napakowanych ślicznot.

– W chuja lecisz. – Pozostała dwójka z zainteresowaniem wypisanym na twarzach wychyliła się zza rogu, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć nadciągającej kawalerii z umięśnioną bestią na czele: – Faktycznie…

– Wiecie co… – Washington obejrzał się na po raz kolejny oglądającego pudełko kupca: – Ja już tu chyba skończyłem.

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż niczym prężne pantery wskoczyli do zaparkowanego nieopodal auta, wybijając w nim wszystkie szyby, jakie się jeszcze dziwnym trafem ostały. Niestety, kłopot polegał na tym, że zarówno Kierownik jak i jego wierny zastępca usiłowali jednocześnie wepchnąć się za kierownicę, co zdecydowanie nie było w tej chwili pożądane.

– Wypad zza kółka! – Kowboj mało nie zdzielił swego zwierzchnika łokciem po jego wytatuowanym ryju: – Nie umiesz prowadzić i na pewno nam to teraz nie pomoże!

– Sam się suń! – Przywódca Świętych zdecydowanie nie chciał ustąpić mu miejsca, zapierając się zadnimi łapami: – Tylko mi przeszkadzasz.

– Tak, cudownie dziewczęta, mama i tata kochają was obie tak samo, ale teraz, kurwa, ruszmy się stąd zanim ta góra mięcha nas rozsmaruje po asfalcie!!! – Porucznik kopnął oparcia przednich siedzeń, dobitnie podkreślając swe jakże dramatyczne żądanie: – Już!

Owo posunięcie wreszcie zmotywowało ich do podjęcia jakiś konkretnych decyzji – dawny ochroniarz zdecydowanym gestem przepchnął kochanie swoje na siedzenie pasażera i sam zajął się prowadzeniem mocno już poturbowanego wozu. Zrobił to dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, bowiem ledwie obrócił kluczyk w stacyjce, a nadciągający Brutal naparł na nich barkiem i posłał nieszczęsną furę w powietrze, sprawiając, że wszystkim zebranym wewnątrz osobom na chwilę odebrało mowę. Gdy wreszcie wylądowali, okazało się, że usłużna potwora posłała ich akurat w tym kierunku, w którym i tak zamierzali się udać, co cała trójka powitała z niemałą ulgą.

– Dzięki za pomoc, stary! – Szef wychylił się przez okno, wyciągając broń: – Bez ciebie nie dalibyśmy… O w dupę, on ma minidziałko!

– Widzę! – Skoro musiał dowieźć ich w jednym kawałku do drugiego kupca, naprawdę nie zamierzał właśnie teraz się zatrzymywać, by podziwiać siły zbrojeniowe Jutrzenki.

– Minidziałko do cholery!

– WIDZĘ!

– Boże, jak ja nienawidzę z wami jeździć na wycieczki… – Pierce oparł czoło o zagłówek siedzenia kierowcy: – Zawsze zachowujecie się jak stare małżeństwo w trakcie terapii.

– Lepiej powiedz, czy styknie nam tej kasy na jakiekolwiek sensowne posunięcia. – Kierownik przestał denerwować swego ukochanego i popatrzył wyczekująco na Porucznika.

– Starczy na spluwy i amunicję. – Ocenił Pierce: – Możemy już przypuścić szturm na ich chatę.

– Czuję, że masz coś ciekawego na myśli. – Szef uśmiechnął się radośnie: – Dawaj, wtajemnicz mnie.

 


	7. Party Time

– Gotów?

Na chwilę przerwał obserwowanie bawiących się na tarasie ludzi i popatrzył na swojego zwierzchnika. _Zawsze_ był gotów na absolutnie wszystko i niezależnie od okoliczności odpowiadał na to pytanie dokładnie tak samo, a jednak było ono zadawane przy każdej możliwej okazji. Raz za razem, gdy już mieli się rzucić w krzyżowy ogień i walczyć na śmierć i życie, Najświętszy Spośród Świętych pochylał się ku niemu i stawiał ten kompletnie niezrozumiały znak zapytania. Dawny ochroniarz nigdy nie był w stanie tego pojąć, a jednak nieodmiennie silił się na uśmiech i udzielenie tak bardzo wyczekiwanej odpowiedzi.

– Gotów.

Zwykle po tym jednym słowie następowało krótkie skinięcie głowy, oznaczające, że mogą zabrać się do roboty jednak tym razem było inaczej – zamiast po prostu odbezpieczyć broń i z bojowym okrzykiem ruszyć w bój, Boss przysunął się do niego i złożył na jego ustach łagodny, wręcz smutny pocałunek. Miękkie, zwykle ciepłe wargi były dziwnie chłodne i lekko drżały, jakby gdzieś za nimi gromadził się nieumiejętnie skrywany szloch. Niestety, zanim Kowbojowi udało się do końca odczytać wszystkie drobne detale owej dziwnie rozdzierającej pieszczoty, ten wytatuowany szaleniec już wyskakiwał z helikoptera, wołając go, by podążył za nim.

† † †

To była noc świętowania. Po raz pierwszy od przybycia do Steelport udało im się kopnąć Jutrzenkę w tyłek na tyle mocno, że pewnie jeszcze trochę przyjdzie jej kuleć, zanim się ogarnie. Naturalnie nie było to ostateczne zwycięstwo w ich wojnie, jedynie wygrana bitwa, ale i tak cieszyli się swym niewątpliwym sukcesem. Całe ekipa piła, krzyczała, wskakiwała do basenu przy zdobycznym penthousie i starała się robić wszystko, by następnego ranka niemiłosiernie bolała ich głowa. Za wyjątkiem Majora – on wolał nieco inaczej celebrować udane misje, ale tym razem to nie owo nastawienie sprawiło, że zachowywał się o wiele spokojniej niż reszta gangu. Jego przynajmniej pozorny stoicyzm wynikał z faktu, że się zwyczajnie martwił. To, co się wydarzyło tuż przed skokiem ze śmigłowca nie dawało mu spokoju i nie potrafił się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ledwo udało mu się zażegnać jeden kryzys, a już pojawił się drugi. Niestety, jego ukochany kryminalista chwilowo znajdował się poza jego zasięgiem – jako nieustraszony wódz musiał brać udział w oficjalnym oblewaniu nowej chaty i nie było sensu go stamtąd wywlekać, by z nim zamienić ze dwa słowa na osobności.

Może to nic aż tak poważnego. Może po prostu się stresował.

A może nie.

– Tutaj jesteś! – Przywódca Świętych pojawił się znienacka tuż za jego plecami: – Cały czas cię szukam.

– Celem? – Uniósł pytająco jedną brew.

– Celem znalezienia cię. Chodź, trzeba uczcić cios w krocze Lorena. – Kierownik uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, jednak zaraz potem mina mu zrzedła: – Coś się stało, prawda?

– Nie jestem pewien. – Popatrzył na niego znacząco: – Tak naprawdę, to tobie należałoby zadać to pytanie, prawda?

Szef na chwilę zamarł i popatrzył na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, po czym przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Widać było, że chce coś powiedzieć, jednak albo nie do końca potrafi, albo nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście powinien. W końcu zdecydował się na coś pomiędzy, bowiem przysunął się do swego zastępcy i oparł mu czoło o skroń.

– Jesteś tutaj – mruknął. – Więc nic się nie stało.

– Na pewno?

– Na pewno.

Czuł, że pewnie jeszcze do tej rozmowy wrócą w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości i będzie musiał z niego wycisnąć trochę więcej wyjaśnień, jednak na razie sytuacja była opanowana. Boss nie zamierzał się w najbliższym czasie rozpaść na kawałki pod wpływem drążącego jego myśli problemu, w związku z czym obaj mogli przynajmniej na chwilę odetchnąć i ciszyć się zwycięstwem jak za dawnych lat.

 


	8. Takeover the City

Boss wydawał się być czymś mocno zdegustowany, ale z jakiegoś powodu zamiast swym zwyczajem ogłosić wszem i wobec, co mu chodziło po głowie, zapadł się w sobie i wbił niewidzący wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę. W jego przypadku każde odchylenie od normy nie budziło najmniejszego zdziwienia, jednak po pewnym czasie sytuacja zaczęła się robić nieco niepokojąca. Zwykle, kiedy pozwalało mu się pozostawać tak długo sam na sam ze sobą, okazywało się, że akurat wymyślał coś niesamowicie durnego, na przykład nowe uniformy dla swoich nieszczęsnych podwładnych.

– Dobra, gadaj. – Kowboj usiadł obok niego i położył mu rękę na kolanie: – Co jest grane?

Najświętszy Spośród Świętych z zakłopotaniem przygryzł dolną wargę i spłonił się niczym zawstydzona nastolatka, zdradzając tym samym brak chęci do rozmowy. Na szczęście wystarczyło jedno karcące spojrzenie jego zastępcy, by skapitulował.

– Sądzisz, że on ich używa?

– … Słucham?

– Myślisz, że Pierce korzysta z tych lalek, które kolekcjonuje?

Dosłownie go zamurowało. Kompletnie nie spodziewał się takiego pytania i nie miał bodajże zielonego pojęcia, jak ma na nie niby odpowiedzieć. Po cholerę ktokolwiek normalny by się nad czymś takim zastanawiał?! A nie, moment, przecież mówimy tutaj o Kierowniku…

– Wolę o tym nie myśleć – odparł w końcu.

– No bo…

– Nie. – Zakrył mu usta dłonią: – Dla własnego dobra, nie idź tą drogą.

Szef powoli pokiwał głową, jednak nawet jeśli jego słowa nie płynęły, to widać było, że pod tymi wszystkimi warkoczykami dzieją się złe rzeczy i należało coś z tym zrobić. Major przewrócił teatralnie oczami, po czym naparł na niego, przygniatając tym samym gangstera do kanapy.

– Zaraz ci znajdę zajęcie. – Ujął jego twarz w dłonie i zanurkował by chwycić jego wargi w uścisk gwałtownego pocałunku.

 


	9. Guardian Angel - Pierce

Jak się okazało, przejęcie apartamentu Jutrzenki pociągnęło za sobą o wiele bardziej złożone konsekwencje niż tylko znalezienie lepszego lokalu dla ich powoli nadciągającej ze Stilwater ekipy. Gang francuskich (pardon, belgijskich) miłośników bielizny oraz tanich garniturów był tak zajęty spieprzaniem w podskokach, że nie zdążył opróżnić wszystkich sejfów i schowków. Kryły one w swym wnętrzu całą masę bezużytecznego śmiecia, to fakt, jednak akty własności oraz klucze były o wiele bardziej interesujące. Papiery umożliwiły im wykupienie całej masy nieruchomości porozrzucanych do mieście, zaś klucze… Cóż. Było wiele zamków, które można było nimi otworzyć. A że ich nadgorliwy Porucznik zgłosił się na ochotnika do sprawdzenia, czego owe zamki strzegą…

– Jeśli sądzisz, że nie widzę, gdzie celujesz, to się mylisz. – Usłyszał po swojej prawej niemalże znudzony głos Rudego: – Wiesz, że jeśli strzelisz Pierce'owi w dupę, to nie skończy się to dobrze?

Kierownik westchnął teatralnie i przewrócił oczami, jednak skierował lufę karabinu w nieco innym kierunku niż pośladki jego Porucznika. Naprawdę, jaki jest sens dawać komuś snajperkę, jeśli się nie zamierzało pozwolić porządnie nią pobawić? Washington musiał se już z tyłka wyciągać gorsze rzeczy niż tylko kule, jakoś by i to przetrwał. Prawdopodobnie.

Smutna prawda była taka, że był marnym strzelcem. Naturalnie nigdy nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać, podobnie jak żaden z członków jego gangu nie był na tyle głupi, by mu o tym zbyt często przypominać, jednak fakt pozostawał faktem – jeśli nie miał do czynienia z czymś, czym można bez opamiętania walić na oślep, miał taką samą skuteczność co ślepy pijak wyposażony w śrutówkę. Dlatego też niespecjalnie przepadał za karabinami snajperskimi, które wymagały od użytkownika wszystkiego tego, czego na swoje nieszczęście nie posiadał. Za to jego zastępca… O, to zupełnie inna historia. Szef mógł po prostu godzinami patrzeć, jak jego zielone oczy skupiają się na celu, a wszystkie mięśnie tężeją w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedni moment do naciśnięcia spustu. Drań nigdy nie chybiał, nigdy się nie wahał i nigdy nie pozwalał się dopaść. Gdyby nie on, losy Świętych mogły się potoczyć zupełnie inaczej. Ileż to razy ta jedyna, wystrzelona perfekcyjnie kula uratowała życie jemu lub któremuś z jego przyjaciół? Nawet nie było sensu liczyć, bo wpłynęliby na wody zupełnie nowych liczb, których do tej pory matematyka nie znała.

– Niby dam sobie radę sam, ale możesz dołączyć do zabawy, nie krępuj się. – Dawny ochroniarz zdjął kolejnego gangstera, który deptał Pierce'owi po piętach: – Czy wolisz podziwiać widoki?

– Już, już… – Czasem nie rozumiał, jakim cudem jest się jeszcze w stanie zarumienić ze wstydu: – Zaraz się biorę do roboty.

Mimo kilkunastu wystrzelonych naboi i tak nikogo nie trafił, ale było to lepsze niż robienie maślanych oczu jak jakaś zwariowana fanka Nyte'a Blayde'a. Przynajmniej on tak uważał – rudowłosy przestępca chyba miał na ten temat inne zdanie, bo kiedy tylko zaczęli zwijać się z dachu, zamiast schować broń do futerałów, bardzo intensywnie zajął się ustami swojego zwierzchnika.

 


	10. Tank Mayhem

– Dobra, przeanalizujmy to. – Drugi po Bogu naprawdę nie miał ochoty na zbyt szybkie wyciąganie pochopnych wniosków, ale po prostu _musiał_ się upewnić, czy dobrze zrozumiał słowa Washingtona: – Tak dla porządku. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że latanie śmigłowcem nad miastem to był dopiero początek zabawy?

Porucznik przewrócił oczami, po czym popatrzył błagalnie na Kowboja, najwyraźniej szukając u niego jakiegokolwiek wsparcia moralnego, jednak nieco posępny ochroniarz jak zwykle pozostał niewzruszony na wszelkie błagania.

– Rany, podniecasz się, jakbyś nigdy wcześniej nie pilotował helikoptera. – Pierce pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową : – W Stilwater też się w to bawiłeś, pamiętasz?

– Raz. – Boss skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem na wspomnienie tamtego dramatycznego dla wielu dachów i anten wydarzenia: – I się nie liczy, bo się rozbiłem.

– Cóż, wtedy jeszcze nie potrafiłeś pilotować…

– Biszkopciku, weź się wreszcie naucz, że ja potrafię prowadzić _wszystko_. – Fiołkowe oczy posłały mu nienawistne spojrzenie: – To wy staracie mi się z zazdrości wmówić, że jest inaczej. To nie moja wina, że tamte wiertaloty miały zrąbany układ sterowniczy.

– Podobnie jak 90% samochodów. – Jego zastępca uśmiechnął się półgębkiem: – I wszystkie motocykle.

– … Nienawidzę was obu. – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych zdawał się wręcz ociekać zniesmaczeniem wobec ich karygodnej postawy: – Ale trudno, mam tylko was i jakoś muszę to ścierpieć. A wracając do tematu, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że teraz dostanę CZOŁG?

– Tak, obaj dostaniecie po…

– CZOŁG?!

– Tak, czołg. Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie, czy co? – Celebryta przyjrzał mu się uważnie, poprawiając daszek czapki: – Więc, dostaniecie po…

– Mów powoli. – Kierownik gwałtownie złapał go za ramiona i wbił weń wzrok tak intensywnie skupiony, iż biedna wschodząca gwiazda muzyki pop powinna się z czystej przyzwoitości spopielić: – Chcę się tym nacieszyć.

– Dobrze, dobrze… – Pierce westchnął ciężko: – Dostaniecie po czołgu i będziecie robić rozpierduchę na dzielnicy.

– Dziękuję ci, przyjacielu. – Idealnie wypielęgnowane dłonie z tym razem nienagannym manikiurem wreszcie przestały gnieść białą marynarkę.

Czyli jednak istniała jakaś sprawiedliwość na tym świecie. Po tych wszystkich tygodniach i miesiącach mozolnej mordęgi, jaką było odbijanie Stilwater, po coraz bardziej wypaczającym się życiu gangstera na szczycie oraz dramatycznej śmierci najlepszego przyjaciela, spotka go coś tak nieskończenie pięknego, że aż nie był w stanie swej radości wyrazić słowami.

– Szefie? Wszystko w porządku?

Piękny, ważący w chuj pojazd z grubym pancerzem oraz lufą tak szeroką, że mogliby tam załadować rurę z dowolnego klubu go-go. Niesamowicie niebezpieczny skurwiel na gąsienicach zdolny do siania niesamowitego wręcz spustoszenia tak w mieniu prywatnym, jak i publicznym.

– Słońce? Błagam, powiedz coś.

– Czołg. – Wreszcie zwrócił na nich uwagę, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem wioskowego idioty: – Dostanę czołg.

– To chyba był zły pomysł… – Porucznik zbladł nieco i odruchowo sięgnął ręką za siebie, starając się przyciągnąć sobie krzesło.

– Yup. – Kowboj poklepał go po ramieniu, niemalże posyłając ich podwładnego na tamten świat: – I nic już z tym nie możesz zrobić.

 


	11. Professor Genki

Do tej pory teleturnieje kojarzyły mu się wyłącznie z tymi dziwnymi, dość durnymi programami, które oglądał, kiedy miał zbyt wysoką temperaturę by śledzić nawet fabułę kreskówek. Zwykle ludzie albo dowodzili tego, że jednak coś zapamiętali ze szkoły, albo dawali popis jakiś innych innych żenujących umiejętności, tudzież po prostu dokonywali publicznych przygotowań do randki w ciemno, w związku z czym Trzeci Po Bogu spodziewał się, że Pierce wplątał go w coś naprawdę żenującego. Jednakże okazało się, że jego podwładny miał o wiele lepszy pomysł, niż można było w pierwszej chwili podejrzewać.

– Z jednej strony jestem hepi jak cholera… – Kowboj wycelował w głowę kolejnej maskotki i strzelił: – Ale naprawdę? Mają tutaj teleturniej, w którym mordujesz ludzi poprzebieranych za napoje, jedzenie i zwierzęta?!

– Kocham to miasto. – Boss wyszczerzył się, podnosząc z podłogi półtorametrowe dildo na patyku, które porzuciła jedna z jego ofiar: – Naprawdę je kocham!

– Tyle to ja się domyśliłem. – Jego zastępca przewrócił oczami: – Ale serio, tak z punktu widzenia przeciętnego Amerykanina, jak trzeba mieć zrytą banię, żeby wymyślić coś takiego?

– Ale widziałeś podobizny gościa, który organizuje tę zabawę?

– Dobrze, masz rację, facet jest świrem. – Rudowłosy gangster pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, przeładowując broń: – I ludzie to oglądają?

– W średniowieczu oglądali publiczne egzekucje. – Przywódca Świętych rozłożył bezradnie ręce, przypadkiem nokautując zachodzącego go od tyłu przeciwnika: – Nawet bili się o najlepsze miejsca. Chyba nie ma sensu oczekiwać od nich czegoś lepszego?

– … Czasem zapominam, że nie jesteś tylko brutalnym skurczybykiem. – Podszedł do niego i pocałował go w policzek: – Jesteś cynicznym, brutalnym skurczybykiem.

– Hej, to nie jest program tego typu… – Kierownik popatrzył na niego lekko przymglonym wzrokiem, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

– I tak jest wyłącznie dla dorosłych.

W gruncie rzeczy, przy pewnej sile ognia, determinacji oraz reputacji można mieć dokładnie gdzieś, co inni o tobie myślą. Bez względu na to, czy ktoś akceptował ich relację, czy uważał za sprzeczną z naturą tudzież Biblią, i tak nikt nie miał odwagi, by się swoją opinią podzielić na głos. Ludzie za bardzo się ich bali, by ryzykować utratę życia w obronie wpojonych im wartości. Zresztą, nawet gdyby tak nie było, wciąż nie zamierzałby się powstrzymywać przed okazywaniem swych uczuć człowiekowi, którego kocha. Całymi latami robił dokładnie to, czego od niego oczekiwano i jedyne, co w ten sposób osiągnął to to, że był cholernie nieszczęśliwy. Teraz wreszcie był wolny i nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby się podporządkowywać tak idiotycznym ograniczeniom jak cudza bigoteria.

Poza tym, po prostu uwielbiał to uczucie, gdy Szef uginał się pod naporem jego dłoni i dosłownie wlewał mu się w objęcia, z gardłowym pomrukiem zarzucając mu swe pokryte tatuażami przedramiona na szyję. Nie chodziło o to, że lubił nad nim dominować – bo to nie o to tu chodziło – po prostu nie potrafił nie być poruszony tym, jak bardzo ten szaleniec go pragnął. Była to jedna z tych wciąż oszałamiających go rzeczy, które trafiały w sam środek jego serca, roztapiając je swym niemożliwym do opisania ciepłem. Prawdopodobnie nie była to oznaka zdrowia psychicznego, ale, z drugiej strony, brali właśnie udział w nie dość, że szurniętym, to jeszcze krwawym teleturnieju, więc chyba nie było sensu się takimi drobiazgami jak zdrowie psychiczne przejmować.

– Masz ochotę rozwalić jeszcze kogoś? – Ozdobione tatuażem wargi wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Zawsze.

 


	12. We've Only Just Begun

Do tej pory rzadko im się zdarzało pójść z Piercem do baru. To Shaundi raczej gustowała w tego typu rozrywkach, podczas gdy drugi Porucznik od pewnego czasu preferował raczej huczne imprezy w nocnych klubach, gdzie goście dosłownie pływali w szampanie. Jeśli już oczywiście wychodził na miasto – zdecydowanie wolał, kiedy to miasto przychodziło do _niego_. Nawet jeśli w przeszłości bywał szalenie wręcz nadgorliwy przy tworzeniu przesadnie skomplikowanych planów operacji, to jego zdolności logistyczne były niezastąpione przy organizowaniu hucznych imprez. Czasem Szef odnosił wrażenie, że Washington byłby w stanie urządzić dziką domówkę w tak krótkim czasie, że nawet on jako Przywódca Świętych by się nie zorientował, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Tym niemniej, teraz całą trójką siedzieli w leniwym, zadymionym barze, każdy z zestawem lotek oraz piwem w ręku i całkiem nieźle się bawili, choć nigdzie nie było ani półnagich panienek, ani też ogłuszająco głośnej muzyki. Boss musiał przyznać, że był na równi zaskoczony, co uszczęśliwiony. Jak dziś pamiętał dzień, kiedy spotkał Washingtona po raz pierwszy – jeden z nich miał aspiracje, drugi trzy gangi do wymordowania i obaj żadnego poczucia stylu. Znaczy, uważali, że wyglądają po prostu doskonale, jednak żaden nie spotykał się ze zrozumieniem drugiego.

– Czemu wcześniej mnie nigdzie nie wyciągnąłeś? – spytał, starannie celując w środek tarczy.

– Bo ja wiem? Chyba za bardzo się przejmowałem swoją rolą. – Piosenkarz pociągnął łyk piwa: – Wydawało mi się, że cały czas muszę się spinać.

– A teraz? – Kowboj uniósł lekko rondo kapelusza.

– A teraz pierdolę to. – Porucznik wzruszył ramionami: – Trzeba umieć się bawić, człowieku.

– Wreszcie poczułeś brachu, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. – Kierownik uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko: – A już zacząłem tracić nadzieję.

 


	13. Hit the Powder Room

Kowboj z rozczuleniem popatrzył na pogrążonego we śnie Szefa i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Zwykle ten niemożliwy do okiełznania maniak demolki rwał się do kierownicy i biada temu, kto w swej niezmierzonej głupocie stanąłby między nim a drążkiem zmiany biegów, ale nie tym razem. W sumie po każdej większej misji ich niepokonany wódz zamiast biec, apatycznie człapał do samochodu i bezwładnie opadał na tylne siedzenie, pozwalając komuś innemu zająć miejsce za sterami – gdy tylko jego pośladki zetknęły się z tapicerką, niemalże natychmiast zapadał w sen, zawisając na pasach bezpieczeństwa niczym niedbale odłożona na stojak marionetka.

– Jak on może teraz drzemać? – Shaundi z niedowierzaniem popatrzyła na swojego zwierzchnika: – Ja nadal mam serce w przełyku! Po raz pierwszy widziałam jedną z tych bestii z bliska i to jeszcze z działkiem! To za wiele na moje nerwy.

– Zbiorowe morderstwa zawsze go wykańczają. – Dawny ochroniarz również zasiadł na tylnej kanapie: – Zasypia po nich jak dziecko.

– Dziwne, ale prawdziwe. – Washington wepchnął się za kółko i zapalił silnik: – Weź coś z nim zrób zanim całkiem się zaślini.

Rudowłosy gangster ostrożnie przyciągnął ukochanego mężczyznę do swej piersi, pozwalając mu się na niej wygodnie ułożyć. Najświętszy Spośród Świętych odruchowo przylgnął do niemalże niczym nie zakrytej skóry i wtulił nos w umięśnione ramię, mrucząc przy tym niewyraźnie. Po krótkiej chwili zaspany mafiozo uniósł leniwie powieki, by sprawdzić, kto mu robi za materac, a gdy utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że tuli się do właściwej osoby, ponownie zapadł w drzemkę, chrapiąc przy tym cicho.

Mimo blizn, ran i dość agresywnego tatuażu, ciemnoskóry gangster wyglądał w tej chwili niemalże… Niewinnie. Pod wpływem delikatnego dotyku snu jego rysy złagodniały, zaś przez lekko rozchylone usta wyglądał na wręcz bezbronnego i kruchego. Aż można było zapomnieć, że pod postacią tej lejącej się przez ręce sieroty kryje się niebezpieczny, bezwzględny kryminalista, który zemstę doprowadził do rangi wyrafinowanej, ale też okrutnej sztuki.

– Ciekawe kim był, zanim dołączył do gangu. – Pani Porucznik obróciła się w ich stronę: – Wiesz coś o tym?

– Nie. – Pokręcił głową: – A wy?

– Nikt nic nie wie. – Pierce jak zwykle nie stanął na światłach: – Nawet Gat nie potrafił nic konkretnego na ten temat powiedzieć, a znał go przecież najdłużej.

Na wspomnienie Johnny'ego Shaundi ma chwilę posmutniała, po czym ze złością zacisnęła wargi. Dobrze, że była wkurzona, dzięki temu nie zabraknie jej determinacji, ale istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że (zamiast w coś pożytecznego) obróci ją w zaślepioną żądzą zemsty lekkomyślność, do czego lepiej było naturalnie nie dopuścić. Chwilowo jednak nie trzeba się było tym martwić – przed chwilą dostarczyli jej w „Prochowni” dość kozłów ofiarnych, by na jakiś czas poczuła się usatysfakcjonowana.

– Z tego co wiem, po prostu się pojawił – domorosły piosenkarz kontynuował swą wypowiedź. – Któregoś dnia zgłosił się do Świętych, a potem trafił na Gata. To było jeszcze za czasów, kiedy gangiem rządził Julius Little, czyli generalnie _milion_ lat temu.

Taki kompletny brak informacji nie był w żaden sposób zaskakujący – w gruncie rzeczy przeszłość większości z nich była owiana tajemnicą. Żeby daleko nie szukać, taki Pierce na przykład – co miłośnik muzyki klasycznej z zapędami logistycznymi robił na liście potencjalnych Poruczników, którą Johnny stworzył dla Bossa, gdy na nowo formowali Świętych? Co takiego zrobił, że miał na pieńku z Roninami? Nikt nie wie. A Shaundi? Przecież nawet nie znają jej nazwiska. Niby coś tam studiowała, ale nikt nie ma pojęcia, co konkretnie, potrafiła włamywać się nawet do policyjnych komputerów, spała z 90% mężczyzn w tym stanie i nawet teraz potrafiła się tak naspawać, że ledwie stała. On sam zaś… Cóż… Lepiej było do pewnych rzeczy nie wracać, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Jednakże niezależnie od wszystkiego, nawet jeśli nie wiedział pewnych rzeczy o swym mężczyźnie, nie zmieniało to niepodważalnego faktu, że go z całego serca kochał – niezależnie od tego, jakie tajemnice krył w sobie życiorys Szefa przed wstąpieniem do gangu, teraz był tylko i wyłącznie sobą. W takim układzie dawne czasy nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia. Uśmiechnąwszy się sam do siebie, Kowboj pochylił się ostrożnie i złożył na czole swego zmordowanego zwierzchnika delikatny pocałunek, na który sam zainteresowany zareagował jedynie sennym pomrukiem.

– Jest po prostu słodki. – Dawna hipiska zrobiła taką minę, jakby na jej podołku zwinęło się w kłębek trzytygodniowe kocię.

– Tylko mu tego nie mów, gdy będzie przytomny. – Washington uśmiechnął się z przekąsem i z poślizgiem wszedł w zakręt: – Bo tym razem naprawdę skręci ci kark.

– Uważasz mnie za głupią, czy nienormalną? – Pani Porucznik przewróciła oczami, wymierzając mu potężnego kuksańca w żebra.

– Za nie zawsze trzeźwą.

– _T_ _ouché_.

 


	14. The Belgian Problem

Istniał między nimi pewien podział – w większości (bo zdażały się odchylenia od normy) wypadków było tak, że Kowboj siadał za kółkiem za każdym razem, kiedy mieli dotrzeć na miejsce rozpoczęcia właściwej akcji, zaś Szef wtedy, gdy należało skądś uciekać. Przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy był fakt, że Major potrafił całkiem nieźle jeździć bez wzbudzania przesadnego zainteresowania ze strony policji, zaś Kierownik, co tu dużo mówić, prowadził jak zwykła łajza. Tym niemniej, były takie chwile, gdy Boss, jako ich nieustraszony wódz był moralnie zobowiązany by prowadzić ich ku kolejnemu zwycięstwu. Dlatego też, gdy nadszedł czas przypuszczenia szturmu na ostatni bastion Lorena oraz wymierzenie mu kary za śmierć Gata, to właśnie Najświętszy Spośród Świętych prowadził ich wóz.

– Shaundi, jesteś pewna, że chcesz z nami jeachać? – Niegdysiejszy ochroniarz usłużnie otworzył damie drzwi.

– Tak, chcę. I _muszę_ – odparła, zajmując swoje miejsce na tylnej kanapie. – Loren musi zapłacić za to zrobił, a kiedy już dostanie to, na co zasłużył, chcę przy tym być.

Boss rzucił jej nieco dziwne spojrzenie, jednak zaraz potem wrócił do starożytnego rytuału sprawdzania wszystkich lusterek. Dziwna sprawa, ale kiedy akurat nie porywał przypadkowej bryki wprost z ulicy, zawsze starał się przestrzegać pewnych norm zachowań, nawet jeśli potem zamierzał rozjechać pół dzielnicy.

– Spokojnie dziewczyno, Loren to dopiero początek. – Washington uśmiechnął się szeroko: – Potem weźmiemy się za ten jego Syndykat.

– Wydaje mi się, że zabicie jednego gościa to trochę mało, żeby rozparcelować tych drani. – Pani Porucznik nie wydawała się być do końca przekonana.

– A myślisz, że po co kradliśmy tę bombę? – Major sam również wreszcie wsiadł: – Zapnijcie pasy.

Ich umiłowany Przywódca zaskakująco ostrożnie jak na siebie opuścił podjazd i pomału, z przepisową prędkością dopuszczalną w obszarze zabudowanym, ruszył przed siebie. Widać było, że podobny wyczyn stanowił dlań niemały wysiłek i jego zastępca miał szczerą nadzieję, że ich podwładni docenią ów nadludzki trud, a przynajmniej będą wiedzieli, jak się zachować.

Jakże srodze się na nich zawiódł.

– Jak myślicie, trudno będzie znaleźć Philippe'a? – Ich ulubiony piosenkarz w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć zwyczajnie nie był w stanie wyczuć tego momentu, w którym winien zamknąć jadaczkę.

– Daj spokój, to typowy geniusz zbrodni. – Szef w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien odrywać wzroku od drogi: – Będzie na ostatnim piętrze. Wiesz, to taka zasada.

– Myślisz, że popadł w aż _taki_ stereotyp?

– To bez znaczenia. – Shaundi przewróciła oczami: – Zabijemy każdego, kogo tam spotkamy.

– Ekipa na pewno dostała właściwe namiary? – Kowboj postanowił zdjąć ze swego lubego obowiązek konwersowania z pasażerami.

– Wszystko mamy nagrane. – Pierce był z siebie dumny, jak zwykle, gdy udało mu się zmusić grupę ludzi do zorganizowanych działań: – Jak tylko oczyścimy halę załadunkową, przyjadą z przesyłką specjalną. Rany, ile razy jeszcze zamierasz sprawdzić tę broń?

– A jak długo jeszcze zajmie nam dotarcie na miejsce? – warknęła niegdysiejsza hippiska, do której było skierowane ostatnie pytanie.

Major zaledwie kątem oka zarejestrował, że Kierownik zaskakująco mocno zaciska palce na kierownicy, co oznaczało tylko jedno – zaraz mu się wyczerpią zasoby koncentracji i w coś rąbnie. Jak zwykle, gdy jego Porucznicy skakali sobie do gardeł się w samochodzie. Zanim Rudy zdołał przejąc stery, abo chociaż uciszyć tę niesforną dwójkę, rąbnęli samym środkiem maski w niespodziewającą się ataku latarnię.

– Nie kłóćcie się, kiedy mama prowadzi! – Boss gwałtownie się ku nim obrócił, fukając przy tym z wyrzutem.

– Tak, Szefie. – Odparli potulnie, kładąc uszy po sobie jak zbesztane dzieci.

Trzeci Po Bogu parsknął cicho śmiechem, po czym pogłaskał swoje kochanie po głowie. Może i byli przerażającymi gangsterami o międzynarodowej sławie niewzruszonych morderców, ale doprawdy, stanowili też najdziwniejszą rodzinę na świecie.

† † †

– Dobra, to jest jedna z bardziej szurniętych rzeczy, które robiliśmy. – Major z jak zwykle zblazowaną miną strzelał w lezącego ku nim Brutala, który (podobnie jak oni, nawiasem mówiąc) walczył rozpaczliwie o utrzymanie się na powierzchni pędzącej w dół gigantycznej kuli: – Nawet ty musisz to przyznać.

– Sądzisz, że to przebije pojedynek na katany na płonącej chińskiej barce wypełnionej po brzegi gotowymi do eksplozji fajerwerkami? – Szef rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Tam co najwyżej mogliśmy się utopić.

– A kiedy podłożyliśmy bomby w hotelu, a potem skakaliśmy ze spadochronem z jego szczytu, podczas gdy wszystko dookoła wylatywało w powietrze?

– Jak sam zauważyłeś, mieliśmy spadochron. Jak sobie wyobrażasz lądowanie _teraz_?

Jeden z licznych klonów ich nowego kolegi Olega zdecydowanie musiał poczuć się ignorowany, bowiem ryknął wściekle i ruszył w ich stronę. Jednak nie dane mu było ujść zbyt daleko – już po kilku krokach otrzymał finalny strzał w głowę, który ku jego ogromnemu rozczarowaniu zakończył mu wszystkie procesy życiowe.

– No nie wiem… Jakoś to będzie? – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych wyrzucił broń za siebie i lekko ugiął nogi, szykując się na rychłe spotkanie z podłogą: – Gotów?

Znowu to pytanie. Czyżby udzielenie tej samej odpowiedzi jakieś milion razy nie wystarczyło? Cóż, najwyraźniej tak właśnie było, bowiem z jakiegoś powodu w tych pięknych, fioletowych oczach znów zagościł niewyobrażalny wręcz smutek zmieszany z niepokojem, jakby mimo wszystko miało się wydarzyć coś strasznego. Pewnie standardowa odpowiedź by wystarczyła, ale tym razem Kowboj postanowił powiedzieć coś, co naprawdę jego mężczyznę uspokoi i sprawi, że będzie mógł się skupić na przeżyciu.

– Kocham cię. – Skinął mu głową.

Kierownik przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby się ocknął z długiego, bardzo dziwnego snu i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie przebywał na jawie. Jednakże, zamiast wpaść w panikę, uśmiechnął się szeroko, zupełnie jak dziecko, które znalazło się po raz pierwszy w lunaparku. Cóż, pewnie z jego punktu widzenia wszystko było jedną wielką, wyjątkowo hałaśliwą karuzelą, jednak teraz, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, zdecydowanie nie wirował. Zatrzymał się w miejscu i był gotów na wszystko.

– Ja ciebie też.

† † †

– No dobrze, Pierce. – Boss wygodniej usadowił się na kanapie i popatrzył wyczekująco na swego podwładnego: – Chcę to usłyszeć.

– Co? – Zdziwił się Washington, przyjmując drinka nalanego mu przez jednego z chłopaków.

– Ty, wielki golas i jak to się skończyło. To musi być dobre.

Kowboj przewrócił oczami, starając się powstrzymać przed złośliwym uśmiechem, jednak niespecjalnie mu to wyszło. Tak naprawdę Porucznik sam się prosił o podobne wścibstwo, bowiem nie można było sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, w której ich wódz dałby sobie spokój z tak interesująco zapowiadającą się historią, jednak, z drugiej strony, pewnie była to jedna z tych opowieści, których lepiej było nigdy w życiu nie usłyszeć. Z pewnością każdy, kto zostałby wtajemniczony w ten fragment biografii ich muzykalnego inaczej kolegi, musiałby się później uporać z myślami i wizjami, które na trwałe uszkodziłyby mu mózg i zapewniły wiele bezsennych nocy, dlatego te należało Przywódcę Świętych jak najszybciej powstrzymać przed wtykaniem nosa w nieswoje sprawy.

– Wiecie co… – Popatrzył wymownie w stronę schodów prowadzących na górę: – Myślę, że Oleg już się skończył ubierać i możemy spokojnie jechać na pogrzeb.

– Możemy. – Potwierdził Kirrlov, wychodząc wreszcie z łazienki: – Mam tylko jedno pytanie.

– Z chęcią na nie odpowiemy. – Porucznik najwyraźniej zrozumiał zamiar niegdysiejszego ochroniarza i również postarał się przekierować rozmowę na inne tory.

– Naprawdę? Różowy sweter? – Ich nowy towarzysz popatrzył wymownie na swoje nowe ubranie.

– No co? – Szef wzruszył ramionami: – Mów co chcesz, ale to _jest_ męski kolor.

 


End file.
